


Feelings and sex toys

by satanvale



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BaekYeol - Freeform, Bottom Byun Baekhyun, Byun Baekhyun & Oh Sehun Friendship, Byun Baekhyun Smut, Byun Baekhyun is Whipped, Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol Fluff, Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol Smut, ChanBaek - Freeform, Confused Park Chanyeol, Do Kyungsoo | D.O & Park Chanyeol Friendship, Fluff and Smut, Gay, KaiSoo - Freeform, Kinky, M/M, Minor Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai, Oral Sex, Park Chanyeol Smut, Park Chanyeol is Whipped, Rough Sex, Sex, Sex Toys, Smut, Sweet Park Chanyeol, Top Park Chanyeol, chanbaekau, chanbaekfluff, chanbaeksmut, exoau, exosmut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-21 17:31:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 11,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20697347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/satanvale/pseuds/satanvale
Summary: Chanyeol  would have never thought that his best friend Kyungsoo would have taken him to a sex shop just because he needed to buy something to surprise his boyfriend Jongin, but he also didn't expect to meet there the most handsome boy he had ever seen, Baekhyun, and to date someone who works in a sex shop.





	1. Chapter one

**Author's Note:**

> Hello people! This is an old ff that i posted on asianfanfics, but i want to share it also here with you because it's one of my favorite!   
If the use of sex toys triggers you, please don't read it.   
Please remember that english is not my first language, so sorry for my mistakes.   
I'll try to update every day;)   
P.s: a friend of mine made this chanbaek account on twitter https://twitter.com/lovehaschanbaek please support her ;)

Chanyeol was waiting for the lesson to start when he received a message from his friend Kyungsoo

K:At what time are you free today?

C:As soon as this lesson ends

K:So at what time?

C:I guess I will be free in two hours, why?

K:I want to go to a place and you come with me

Chanyeol wanted to ask more about this place, was it maybe a new restaurant? Or a club? But the professor arrived and the lesson was going to start so he just replied with an okay.

That was his last year of university. Actually he would have had to leave that damn place the year before, as all his friends did, but at the second year he had what he called “ an identity crises” and he spent the whole year traveling around the world to find himself. At the end that experience brought him an epiphany: he was gay. He didn’t regret traveling, but he didn’t want to leave unversity, so once back at home he started it again.

As soon as the lesson finished he texted Kyungsoo: I’m free now.

Ten minutes later Kyungsoo was there with his car to pick him up.

“ where are we going? Because if we go out to have dinner I would like to go home to change my clothes and take a shower before it” he said once in the car.

“ no don’t worry, don’t need to change your outfit”

“ aren’t you going to tell me where are we going?”

“ you’ll see”.

The usual mysterious Kyungsoo. They were friends since high school, even if they were different they became immediately best friends. Chanyeol still remember when he found out that Kyungsoo had a boyfriend, Jongin, at their first year of university. At first his friend didn’t want to tell it to him because he was afraid, but at the end Chanyeol was the first to know about them and to support them. He liked Jongin too, he was very handsome and funny, he was happy that Kyungsoo had found someone like him.

After 15 minutes Kyungsoo finally parked the car.

“ are we going to the club? I know that they opened one here! You should have told me Kyungsoo, I had to take a shower and change my clothes!”

“ relax, I didn’t take you here for that and stop complaining about your outfit, you look good as always. Girls and boys love big boys in giant sweaters. Now follow me”.

“ Kyungsoo?”

“ Yes?”

“ tell me it’ not what I think” said Chanyeol once in front of the place where they had to go, a little shop called Sexland.

“ it’s a sex shop Chanyeol”

“ you don’t say! With a name like that I though it was a bakery! Why are we here?”

“ well, come, let’s go to take a coffee at the place at the end of the street, then we'll come back here”

“ won’t it close?”

“ it’s a sex shop Chanyeol, it’s always open, especially during the night”

“ sorry, mister sex shop expert, let’s go to chat in front of hot coffee”.

“ so, why do you want to go to a sex shop and why did you ask me to come with you?” asked Chanyeol once they were sit with their coffee.

“ It’s because of Jongin. You know that next week it’s his birthday and it will also be our anniversary so I want to give him something special”

“ I still don’t get it, why a sex shop?”

“ once we were talking about this kind of things you know….those things…”

“ what things Kyungsoo? Come on, there is no one here that can hear you ,be explicit with me”

“ sex toys, handcuffs, kinky stuff…” replied his friend blushing.

Chanyeol laughed. He knew of course that his friend had a sexual life, at least he had one, unlike him, but he also knew that Kyungsoo was a shy guy.

“ don’t laugh at me!”

“ sorry, I’m not judging you, It’s just strange, thinking about you and those things together, sorry, please, continue”

“ well, while talking about those things Jongin said that He likes them. He would like to try certain things with me”

“ and are you okay with that?”

“ yes, I mean I’m little bit scared, but Chanyeol you should see him in bed, it’s like a sex god, i….i get hard just thinking about him”

“ okay easy boy. I don’t want to know. So…we’re here to buy something for him?”

“ for him and for me, to use together, I want to surprise him.”

“ Okay, but…why am i here?”

“ because I’m too shy to go there alone, I need moral support”

“ I see”

“ please?”

“ okay, but I will just be there, you speak, I’m just here for the moral support”

“ thank you, you’re the best”

“I know. Do you already know what you want to buy?”

“ actually not really, I hope the guys at the shop can help me”

“ I really would like to record you in a sex shop”

“ don’t you dare Chanyeol or I will show everyone the video of you crying while eating pizza while saying that that pizza is so delicious that you want to jerk off”

“ I was drunk, and that pizza was the best thing I had ever eaten!”

“ I thought that too, but then I ate Jongin”

“ I would have preferred not to hear that, let’s go to buy some sex toys”.


	2. Chapter two

Chanyeol wasn’t a virgin or a saint. He was intrigued in what Kyungsoo had said, but he had never been to a sex shop, so he didn’t know what to expect.

The shop was bigger than he imagined from outside, full of shelves and mannequins with clothes, well, not real clothes, they were more naked than dressed up. If it wasn’t for what there was on the shelves it looked like a normal shop.

“ hi guys! Welcome!” exclaimed a guy behind them. He was tall and thin, Chanyeol immediately thought that he was sexy. He had red hair and some tattoos on his neck, he also looked very young.

“ I’m Sehun, can I help you?” he asked them.

“ Sehun? You look familiar!” said Kyungsoo. Chanyeol thought the same thing.

“ I went to the university here, maybe you saw me there”

“ oh yes, I guess I saw you there! and how….”

“ how did i end up to work in a sex shop after university?” he asked laughing.

“ well I needed money and I have a passion for sex we can say , so when a friend that was planning to open a shop like this was looking for a partner I said that I was in”

“ I see, well good for you”

“ yes, it’s a funny work. So do you just want to look around, are you just curios or you need help?”

Kyungsoo blushed.

“ I see, well, my friend can help you, he’s the best with suggestions!” he said winking at them.

“ Baekhyun? Baekhyun come here, stop jerking off while watching porns, I need you!” he screamed.

A few seconds later a boy arrived. Chanyeol had never thought of thinking that of a boy that he had just met but, he would have loved to fuck him. That is what he immediately thought. That boy was like living sex. He wasn’t tall, his clothes let see his perfect body and thighs that were made to receive kisses. His skin was perfect, shining, like a fairy, His hair were messy, he had some make up on his face. He looked stunning.

“ can you stop saying that when we have customers? They will all think that I masturbate during work, it happened just once!”

“ Yes Baekhyun, but I will remember that forever. Anyway these are…”

“ Kyungsoo and Chanyeol” answered Kyungsoo

“ Kyungsoo and Chanyeol, it’s their first time, I think they need you, I leave them to you”

Baekhyun smiled at them.

“ of course, come with me boys”.

“ so do you already know what you want?”

“ actually no” answered Kyungsoo

“ and you?”

Chanyeol realized that he was talking to him.

“ Me? No, he ‘s the one that has to buy things, I’m here just as moral support”

“ ah, I see, so you’re not a couple”

“ what? Hell no, I would not have sex with him even if he was the last man on earth!” said Kyungsoo

“ you must love your boyfriend a lot to say such a thing”

“ of course I love my boyfriend, anyway we’re just friends”

Chanyeol wasn’t sure what to think about what Baekhyun had just said. Probably being there and seeing such an handsome guy made he feel so horny that he found a double meaning in everything he heard.

But He was sure that Baekhyun had winked at him.

“ okay, so you want something for your boyfriend but you still don’t know what?”

Kyungsoo nodded and told him about the surprise he wanted to do.

“ I see, your boyfriend is lucky to have you then. Follow me, I have some ideas, I show you the shop, maybe even our dear Chanyeol will find some inspiration for a gift for his girlfriend or boyfriend”

“ I’m single”

“ we have things also for that” he said with a smirk.

Chanyeol blushed.

“ so Kyungsoo, first of all a good lube is what you need, can I suggest you this one? It’s very good and if you like strawberries you will appreciate it”

“ Jongin loves strawberries”

“ perfect, that is the lube for you, now second step. Do you want to play with your boyfriend? “

Kyungsoo shyly nodded.

“ would you like to blindfold and handcuff him ?”

“ I…I don’t know?” he said while looking at Chanyeol for help.

“ why do you look at me? It’s you that have to do those things Kyungsoo”

“ Okay but, do you think he would like these things?”

“ Kyungsoo, he's your boyfriend!”

“ sorry to interrupt you guys, but can I say a thing?” said Baekhyun

“ Of course please, help me”

Baekhyun smiled.

“ If your boyfriend asked for these things, I’m sure he’s going to like the idea of being blindfolded and handcuffed. You have no idea how someone can enjoy it, the idea of having someone teasing you, playing with you but you can’t see him, you don’t know what he’s going to do to you and you want to touch him, but you can’t, it’s amazing, trust me. You’re completely in his hands, it means that you trust your partner”

“ you talk for experience?” asked Chanyeol.

He regret it as soon as he said it. Kyungsoo looked at him curious.

“ sorry, it’s not my business”

But Baekhyun was smiling at him.

“ Yes, I talk for experience Chanyeol” he said staring at him.

“ okay, I take these things too.” Said Kyungsoo breaking the awkwardness.

“ now things become sexier and …deeper, sex toys guys”.

They were in front of a big shelf full of sex toys. Some Chanyeol knew what they were and how to use them, but some looked more like torture instruments to him.

“ have you ever used them?” he asked.

He knew that he was talking to Kyungsoo, but he felt his eyes on him.

“ Just a vibrator years ago, but alone, never used it with my boyfriend”

“ lot of people think that sex toys are just for solo time, but I can say that using them with a partner is a great experience. Not only is sexy, but it also helps you to understand and know better your boyfriend’s body, to discover what you both like You can use a toy on him or on you while he watches you”

Kyungsoo laughed: “ sorry, it’s just...it’s so weird that a stranger is talking to me about these things”

“ I know, but think of me as a friend, like your Chanyeol, I’m sure you talk about these things”

“ about me masturbating while my boyfriend is watching me? Probably he would prefer me to make a monologue about the bible or something else”

Baekhyun laughed.

“ why? are you a shy one Chanyeol? Does talking about sex make you feel uncomfortable?”

“ no, it’s just that I don’t want to think about my best friend masturbating, it’s not a nice scenario, I love him but no, thank you”

“ I see. Anyway Kyungsoo, may I suggest you two things? One is a butt plug, easy to use, sexy, it gives amazing orgasms, you can use it alone or with him, if you want I also have tails butt plugs”

“ no, that would be too much, just a normal one, thank you”

“ okay, and a vibrating ring, trust me, these things are magical. Use it on him, while also using a butt plug or..well your own butt plug, he will see the stars”

“ I’m still talking for experience” he added while looking at Chanyeol.

“ okay, I think that I don’t need other things” said Kyungsoo: “ thank you so much Baekhyun, really”

“ don’t worry, It’s a pleasure, I bring all these to Sehun, if you want to look around in the mean time”

“ no thank you, Chanyeol? You want to look around?”

“ me?”

“ yes you Chanyeol”

“ no no, I don’t need anything”

“ are you sure?” asked Baekhyun

“ yes, pretty sure”

“as you want, so Sehun will take care of you now, Kyungsoo I’m sure your boyfriend will love all that, and you too, if you want to come over one day, tell me if i suggested you well” he said winking at him: “ and Chanyeol, you know where we are now”.

“ what was that?” asked Kyungsoo once in the car

“ what that? What are you talking about?”

“ Chanyeol, i’m not a fool, between you and Baekhyun, for a moment I thought to leave you alone so you could have sex”

Chanyeol laughed.

“ I’m serious Chanyeol, I could clearly feel the sexual tension. If I were you now, I would have stayed there, probably you would have had the most amazing sex of your life”

“ he probably has a boyfriend and I’m not the kind of guy that has sex with strangers”

“ ehm you did it in the past and I don’t think he has a boyfriend, he was eating you with his eyes Chanyeol. You always complain that you want to fuck, you’ve just missed a fuck”

“ I prefer when we talk about your sexual life”

“ at least I have one! Chanyeol really, think about it, you should go back there one of these days”.

After a pizza together Kyungsoo drove him at home.

His housemates were all already sleeping.

He fell asleep thinking about Baekhyun and a butt plug.


	3. Chapter three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! If you're reading this ff, thank you, i hope you like it ;)   
I've just made this twitter account where i post my ff and i'll also write other nsfw content, so if you like what i write, follow me! https://twitter.com/SmutExo

New day, new lessons. Nothing new in Chanyeol’s life.

Since his friends, including Kyungsoo, had already left university he didn’t really have friends to talk with. Of course he knew someone, he talked to them sometimes, but he considered them just classmates.

Also it seemed that his university lacked of gays and bisexuals. Of course he knew that he wasn’t the only one, but very few guys came out, and he could understand them, that hadn’t been something easy for him too.

He met some familiar faces sometime at clubs, but when those guys recognized him they immediately looked away, probably they were afraid that Chanyeol could talk about having seen them there.

So except for a few times, when he met some nice guys, his sentimental and sexual life sucked.

His hand didn’t suck, luckily.

He thought again about what Baekhyun, but also Kyungsoo, said to him. A sex shop was also for single people at the end, if he couldn’t have what Kyungsoo had with Jongin it didn’t mean that he couldn’t have fun on his own.

Maye he could go back there and see. See Baekhyun.

A part of him wanted to go here, the other was too shy.

As if Kyungsoo was reading his mind he received a message from him.

K:Chanyeol, this week end I’m going away with Jongin, he just told me that he booked a room at the sea sooooooo

C:So what?

K:I’m going to show him his presents there

C:Great

K:I’m scared

C:Of what?

K:And if I’m not good at it?

C:Kyugsoo you don’t need a degree or experience to handcuff and blindfold a boy and fuck the shit out if him

K:Than you yeol

C: I’m here for that

K: And you?

C: Me what?

K:Please, go to see Baekhyun

C:Why should I ?

K:You know why, I don’t want to leave you there alone, with no fun

C: Don’t worry about me Soo, you think to have fun and don’t kill Jongin

K:I love you Yeol

C:Yes, I know, have fun

A lonely and sad week-end was waiting for him.

But maybe, well he could really go to see Baekhyun. Not for him, but to buy something.

But the next day was sunday, the shop would have been closed.

But a sex shop is never closed.

When the next day he found himself in front of the sex shop he went there thinking that it would have been closed. A part of him wanted it to be closed. But for the happiness of the other part of him it wasn’t.

“ come on park Chanyeol, you’re an adult, don’t act like a child and don’t be a coward, this is sex shop, where people go to buy things for sex, and masturbation, it’s okay, it’s normal” he murmured to himself before going in.

He thought to see the tall guy, Sehun, as the other day, but instead of him there was Baekhyun. He was eating a lollipop, while reading a book, he wore a big sweater that made him look smaller and cute.

“ you’re back” he said smiling, putting down his book.

“ hi” exclaimed Chanyeol

“ alone this time?”

Chanyeol nodded.

“ did you friend use what I gave him?”

“ not yet, I think he’s going to use them this weekend, he went away with his boyfriend”

“ I see, I hope he will have fun”

“I’m sure he will”

“ and why are you here ?” he said while still sucking his lollipop.

Chanyeol was so distracted by his mouth that he was staring at him.

“ Chanyeol?”

“ ah yes ehm…well….this is a sex shop…”

“ the last time i checked yes”

“ so….”

“ okay, I see, don’t worry, you don’t need to be shy with me. It’s just you and me, you can talk to me. You know, I’m just a guy who works in a sex shop, but I also feel like a sort of therapist. People come here and tell me things that sometimes they don’t even have the courage to tell to their friends or partners. I’m like a priest, I hear your confession, your sins, and I won’t tell them to anyone, It’s my job”

“ I want something for me”

“ okay I get it. Come with me Chanyeol”

For a second Chanyeol imagined Baekhyun saying that while leading him to a room.

“ have you ever used sex toys on you?”

“ never”

“ okay, so we can start slowly. First of all do you…well…Chanyeol can I be direct ?”

Chanyeol nodded.

“ have you ever put something in you?”

Chanyeol blushed.

Baekhyun laughed.

“ I love seeing big boys blushing because of my words”

“ is something that happens a lot?”

“ no, It’s rare, and I have never met someone as big as you”

That time was Baekhyun who blushed.

“ anyway no, I have never done it, I have always put something in others, you know”

“ oh yes, I know. So I can suggest you something that I also gave to your friend, a vibrating ring”

“ uhm okay”

“ trust me, it’s easy to use and it works. You just put it on and well….have fun “

“ okay I buy it”.

“ Chanyeol can I ask you your number?”asked Baekhyun while he was putting the sex toy into a bag

“ my number?”

“ yes you know…I just want to know if I suggested you well”

“ of course, for that, yes, why not” he exclaimed smiling while writing his number on a paper.

“ Thanks Baekhyun”

“ thank you, I hope…well I hope you will have fun with that”

Later that night Chanyeol really had fun and one of those orgasms that he would have remembered forever. Probably having thought of Baekhyun mouth while he was sucking that lollipop helped him.


	4. Chapter four

K: Chanyeol I fucked up, please call me

When the next day he woke up he found this text from Kyungsoo. He immediately called his friend.

“ Kyungsoo what happened????”

“ I will never show myself in this part of korea again”

“ what? Why?”

“ Yesterday me and Jongin had an amazing dinner, then we went back to our hotel. Once in the room well, I showed him the presents, he was so happy, he told me that he loved me so much and..

“ okay Kyungsoo, I know that, go on”

“ well we started to play, it was all amazing, shit the best orgams of my life and he also came s…”

“ Kyungsoo! I don’t want the details! Tell me what happened”

“ well after we did it I had to free Jongin, since I handcuffed him to the bed,but I lost the key”

“ oh shit”

“ yes, it’s what I told too. I tried everything, but nothing”

“ so ? what did you do?”

“ Jongin told me to find the courage to go to call someone at the reception”

“ I can’t believe it, and what did you tell?”

“ that I was playing with my boyfriend and we needed a blacksmith or someone to fix a problem”

“ Kyungsoo, I wish I was there to see that epic scene”

“ I was dying Chanyeol, I wanted to disappear. So luckily the hotel owner’s brother was a blacksmith and he helped us. Chanyeol are you laughing?”

“ of course I am! I can’t believe it Kyungsoo, I want you to tell me it again tomorrow, are you free for a coffee? I want to see your face while you tell it”

“ thank you Chanyeol, really, you’re helping me a lot”

“ you’re welcome Soo, see you tomorrow”.

Even when he ended the phone call he couldn’t stop thinking about what Kyungsoo had done and laughing at him. From that moment if he thought that he was having a very awkward moment he would have thought about kyungsoo’s experience.

Between books and lessons Monday afternoon arrived soon and he met with Kyungsoo at a cafè.

Jongin reached them later.

Chanyeol wanted to hear all the story also from him, for having a different point of view and he was laughing so hard that his abs hurt.

“ the important thing in all that mess is that you enjoyed your time together”

“ yes, we did, a lot” exclaimed Jongin caressing Kyungsoo’s face.

“ Baekhyun suggested me so well, I should go to thank him and….speaking of Baekhyun, isn’t that Baekhyun right there?” he said while pointing behind Chanyeol.

Baekhyun had just entered into the room. He was wearing a tracksuit and had a big bag, his mochi cheeks were red and his hair were stocked on his forehead probably because of the sweat.

“ Baekhyun!” Kyungsoo waved at him.

The guy saw them and smiling went towards them.

“ Hi guys! It’s nice to see you!”

“ Baekhyun this is Jongin, my boyfriend”

“Baekhyun nice to meet and thank you!” said Jongin

“ I guess you used the presents” said laughing Baekhyun

“ yes I’m very thankful, really. Do you want a coffee?”

“ No thank you, I just take one to bring at home, I was at the gym and I can’t wait to go home to take a shower, but thank you again.”

He was now looking at Chanyeol.

“ It’s always a pleasure to see you Chanyeol, so did you use the thing you bought yesterday?”

Shit. Thought Chanyeol.

He didn’t have secrets with his friend, but he wasn’t ready to tell there, in front of his best friend, his boyfriend and Baekhyun that he actually went to the sex shop not only to see Baekhyun but to buy a toy for him.

He could feel Kyungsoo’s gaze.

“ oh yes, amazing, it worked perfectly” he said, then he looked at Kyungsoo and added: “I broke my headphones so I went to buy a new one, I bought the ones that works through blutetooth, and while I was buying them I met Baekhyun”.

Now he felt Baekhyun’s gaze on him.

He looked at him, he was afraid of his reaction. But the guy just smirked: “ good. So I leave you, I have to go now, It was a pleasure, bye guys!”.

“ Chanyeol! You didn’t tell me that you met him!” said Kyungsoo once Baekhyun left.

“ well nothing important happened, I just saw him for a couple of minutes”

“what a shame, you could have done great things, like fucking”

“ Kyungsoo! Since when you talk like that to Chanyeol?” asked Jongin laughing

“ why? Does that make you horny babe?”

“ Okay, I think it’s time for me to leave, have a nice evening guys!”.

After dinner he was so tired that he just laid on bed, while listening to some music.

A ding warned him that he had a new message : new headphones so? Did you HEAR good things with them? Ah right, I’m baekhyun

Chanyeol almost chocked for the surprise with his own saliva. He didn’t expect Baekhyu to text him, probably he just wanted to tell him that he was an asshole for having lied earlier.

C:Baekhyuh hi, I can explain

B:No, you don’t need to, I understand

C:I’m sorry

B:No, don’t be. I understand you and I’m used to that, I might work in a sex shop, but I know how things work outside it

C:Anyway yes

B: Yes what?

C:I used it

B:And?

C:I liked it

B: I knew it, you’re welcome

C:Yes, thank you for the suggestion

B:Glad you came, literally

Chanyeol couldn’t help but smile

B: Sooo…was it better than your hand?

C:Well I’m quite good with my hand you know

B: No chanyeol I don’t know

C: Right

B: Chanyeol?

C: Yes?

B: What are we doing?

C: Chatting?

B:No, flirting

Chaneol this time really chocked with his own saliva.

He didn’t know what to answer.

B:Chanyeol???

C: Yes?

B: Sorry, probably I scared you

C: No no don’t worry

B: Sometimes I am so used to work in a sex shop that i’m too direct with people

C: That is a thing that l like

B: Really?

C: Yes, really. Baekhyun are you free tomorrow?

B: The shop is always open

C: Till what hour?

B:Till 3 pm

C: Mmmm okay, after tomorrow I won’t have lessons in the morning, do you want to go out after work?

B: Do you want to go out with me? So late?

C: Yes?

B: Okay, I want It

C: Great

B: Yes, great

C: Can I come to pick you up at work?

B: Yes, that would be great since I don’t have a car, but is that okay? Isn’t too late?

C: No, it’s okay

B: But where are we going that late?

C: Club?

B: I love to dance, fine for me

C: Great, so see you tomorrow

B: Thank you, goodnight Yeol!

C: Night Baekkie


	5. Chapter five

“ do I really have a date with Baekhyun today?” asked Chanyeol to himself that morning, while he was washing his face.

He couldn’t’ believe it.

He didn’t have a date for ages and he still couldn’t believe that Baekhyun was really flirting with him. He wasn’t used to have such handsome and sexy guys flirting with him.

He was so excited, but also worried. At the end they just spoke twice, they didn’t know each others, and everything was too perfect, probably once he knew Baekhyun he would find out that he wasn’t that nice or Baekhyun himself after having known Chanyeol would have regret to have flirted with him.

How Baekhyun expected him to be ?

He was pretty sure of what thinking about Baekhyun, for the moment. He thought that he was one of those sexy guys, that easily become friend with everyone and speak in a confident way, but at the same time he was also shy. He imagined Baekhyun like a soft but also sex god person, and he liked that duality.

He also didn’t know what to expect from the date. Since they would have met in a club well, that wasn’t the perfect place to have a chat with someone. Usually people go to club to dance, to meet and flirt with people, hoping to end the night with someone in the bed. But a first date in a club? That was something he had never thought about, he also didn’t know what he wanted to happen. Of course he wanted Baekhyun, he wanted him since the first time he saw him. But he also wanted to know him.

“ okay Chanyeol, stop thinking, you’re thinking too much, just live your day and what will happen will happen”.

Staying focused during that day’s lesson wasn’t easy, he couldn’t stop thinking about the date.

He also had to tell it to Kyungsoo, he knew that his friend would have never forgiven him for not telling him about the date.

He left university at six in the afternoon, he took a shower and sat on his bed calling Kyungsoo.

“ Hey Chanyeol, I was going to call you now!”

“ why?”

“ I’m here, I had to do a thing in a place near you and now I’m free, so I was thinking to come to you, I bring some pizza, is it okay?”

“ yes, pizza is always okay”

“ why did you call me by the way?”

“ bring the pizza here and I’ll tell you, see you later”.

“ so what did you want to tell me when you called me earlier?” asked Kyungsoo once they had eaten their pizzas.

“ I have a date later”

“ what? Are you serious? With whom?”

“ Baekhyun”

“ what? Oh god Chanyeol, really?”

“ I can’t understand your reaction Kyungsoo”

“I’m happy of course! I told you that he was eating you with his eyes since the first time he saw you”

“ I don’t know what to expect from this date”

“ a dick”

“ Kyungsoo!”

“ Hey, you never refuse a dick on a first date, especially if it’s the dick of someone so handsome as Baekhyun”

“ do you think that it will happen?”

“ do you want him?”

“ hell yes but…I also want to know him”

“ ohh you’re so cute Chanyeol, anyway, don’t plan things, let them happen, if sex happens, okay, if it doesn’t okay, just go out and be yourself and have fun”.

Before leaving him Kyungsoo decided that Chanyeol needed help choosing the outfit for the date, so now he was on chanyeol’s bed, while watching his friend trying all the clothes he had in his wardrobe.

“ Kyungsoo, I don’t have so many clothes and till now you said no to each one of them” said desperate Chanyeol.

“ I can’t let you go to a club for a date with those things on Chanyeol. Come on, try the last outfit and let’s hope for that”.

The last outfit was black jeans with holes on the knees and a black, tight shirt.

“ there was a reason why I didn’t use this shirt, it looks like it’s going to explode!”

“ you did lot of exercises at the gym for those arms Chanyeol, show them. That is the perfect outfit, you’re perfect, go and fuck”

“ thank you for you blessing Kyungsoo”.

When Kyungsoo left his apartment it was past midnight. He was so excited, and scared, but he couldn’t wait.

The sex shop wasn’t that far away, but at about half past one he already left home and drove till the shop.

He just stayed in the car like an idiot till half past two, when someone knocked at his window. It was Baekhyun.

“ I went out to smoke a cigarette and I saw you, at first I wasn’t sure it was you because It was early, but, how long have you been here?” he said smiling

“ well, a little bit, I didn’t know what to do at home, so…”

“impatient?”

Chanyeol laughed nervously.

“ Come with me, it’s too cold here, wait for me in the shop”.

He followed him into the shop were sehun was talking with a customer.

“ are you that guy that came here with his friend the other day?” asked sehun once the customer left.

“ Yes, I’m Chanyeol”

“ I see, so our dear Baekhyun always gets what he wants”

“ actually he’s the one who suggested the date” said Baekhyun

“ really? Well dear Chanyeol, you won’t regret it, trust me. Baekhyun is a great guy, I don’t know how he is as boyfriend, but I can tell you that in bed, well you will see I hope, you will have the best time of your life”

Chanyeol was speechless and he could feel his cheek on fire.

“ sehun! Please, he’s not like you or like the others, don’t…ruin it, okay?”

“ I see, sorry, I was just sincere, anyway, if you want to leave now you can go Baekhyun, I can stay here till the close time”

“ really?”

“ really, I didn’t see you with that smile for too long, now go”

“ you’re the best Sehun!”

“ I know, have fun guys!”.

“ sorry for sehun, he…well he is like me, he doesn’t have limits when he talks” said Baekhyun once in the car with Chanyeol

“ no problem…what…are you doing?” asked Chanyeol looking at Baekhyun surprised. The guy was taking his clothes off.

“ don’t worry, I’m not trying to have sex with you, at least not now, I just brought some clothes to change, I couldn’t go to a club like that”.

“ oh”

“ Chanyeol?”

“ yes?”

“ look at the road, not at me”

After his words Chanyeol realized that for a moment he forgot that he was driving and he couldn’t’ stop looking at Baekhyun’s body.

“ shit, sorry”

“ No, don’t be, I like the way you look at me”.

Once he parked, outside the club, Chanyeol looked at Baekhyun that was now wearing a sleeves black shirt and also had put some eyeliner on his eyes.

“ let’s go” said Baekhyun with a smirk.

“ wait, I leave the jacket here, I won’t need it inside” said Chanyeol while taking it off.

“ holy fuck Chanyeol”

“ what?”

“ I bet that you have heard people telling you “chock me daddy” with those arms, lot of times”

Chanyeol had never blushed that violently.

“ actually no” he managed to say, without even looking at Baekhyun in the eyes.

“ you’ve slept with idiots then, you’re body , you look like a greek statue that blushes”

They both laughed.

Chanyeol wasn’t used to compliments, he couldn’t believe that someone like Baekhyun told him those things. He had to admit that his words also turned him on a little.

“ let’s go to have some fun Chanyeol”.


	6. Chapter six

“ wow, I didn’t come here for months, I didn’t remember clubs to be so..”

“ crowded? Noisy? Come on Chanyeol, let’s go to take something to drink” said Baekhyun taking his hand.

Despite the music they managed to have a little conversation.

Baekhyun told him about his life, of course having a sex shop wasn’t his dream, he started university, but after a few exams he realized that studying wasn’t for him.

He looked for a job, he was lucky, he did lot of things and earned enough to save some money.

One day he found out that someone was selling a shop at a very good price, so he bought it with the money he saved. It was a shoes shop, but he didn’t want to sell shoes.

“ so one evening I was having a solo time with my old vibrator and I had an epiphany. I’ve always been interested in sex, I’ve read a lot about it, also had different kind of experiences, and my friends always came to me for advices about sex, so why don’t sell sex? So I opened the shop”

“ I wish I had an epiphany like that too”

“ I had mine while masturbating”

“ I’ll keep that in mind” said Chanyeol laughing.

“ can I see your perfect body dancing?” he asked suddenly

“ I’m not really a good dancer”

“ I don’t care, we’re not dancers, we just want to have fun, just move that ass and…hold me” he said taking his hand and leading him through the dancing crowd.

Baekhyun began to jump and dance and it was such a delightful vision. It was like watching a kid having fun.

Till that little kid began to grind on him.

Automatically Chanyeol put his hands on baekhun’s hips and he understood that he did the right thing when the boy turned his face and smiled at him.

“ Chanyeol, please, I’m not fragile, you can dare to touch me”

“ can i?”

“ Yes, please”

He pulled him closer to him, he could feel his breath.

“ don’t be a coward Yeol, do what you want, I know what’s in your head” he said with a smirk

“ you tease too much”

Chanyeol kissed him.

He didn’t care if they were surrounded by so many people, that was their moment.

He could feel Baekhyun's tongue in his mouth and his hands on his body.

“ shit Chanyeol, a break, I can’t breath that was…too..i don’t know wow” said Baekhyun interrupting the kiss.

“ sorry” said embarrassed Chanyeol

“ no, don’t be, I liked it, a lot Chanyeol, can I ask you a thing?”

“ here?”

“ yes? Well come closer”

Chanyeol leaned toward Baekhyun. The boy kissed his neck, going up, till his ear.

Chanyeol’s neck was so sensitive, he was going crazy.

“ did you use the ring Chanyeol?”

The boy nodded.

“ tell me, please”

Chanyeol made him turn around putting his hands on his hips, his mouth near his ear

“ what do you want to know Baekhyun?” he asked him.

The boy kept grinding on him and he knew that Baekhyun could feel him.

“ how was it? Did you came? At what did you think about while you were coming?”

“ about you, that day, when I came to buy it you were sucking a lollipop, I thought about your mouth while I was coming”

“ my mouth on your mouth? My mouth on your dick? The one that I can clearly feel now against my ass?”

“ Maybe”

Baekhyun turned around again to face him and kissed him.

“ I want you so bad Chanyeol, so fucking bad”

“ take me”

“No, I….i don’t want you to think that...”

“ that you have sex with guys that you barely knows at the first date? Baekhyun, I did it too, I don’t care, we’re two adults”

“ no, not for that, I want to meet you again”

Chanyeol looked at him, and smiled.

“ come, it’s getting very late and this music Is giving me an headache, let’s go out” he said while taking Baekhyun’s hand and leading him out.

“ finally, some peace!” exclaimed Chanyeol once they were in front of the car.

“ is that a problem? I mean, I know you want to have sex,now, I see it” said Baekhyun looking at chanyeol’s bulge

“ yes, I’d love to have you now, but so do you, but I also understand what you meant earlier”

“ really?” asked Baekhyun with a puppy voice

“ really, I want to have sex with you Baekhyun, but I want to know you, I like you so I know that there is time for that”

Baekhyun clapped his hands like an happy baby and kissed him.

“ okay but if you kiss me like that you don’t help me” said Chanyeol laughing.

“ sorry. Tomorrow you have lessons, let’s go, take me home Chanyeol, I don’t want you to sleep in class because of me”

“ don’t worry, I would still sleep, but you don’t fall asleep now, you have to guide me to reach your home”.

Baekhyun lived in a little home, that belonged to his grandparents, it was just ten minutes from where Chanyeol lived.

“ so, thank you Chanyeol, for everything, I’d invite you to enter but we both know what would happen and I also have to leave this car as soon as possible because I can’t stop looking at you and my eyes keep looking there and if stay here a minute more probably i would kneel and give you a blowjob “

Chanyedol laughed.

“ I like that of you”

“ being weak for a dick?”

“ being direct, anyway not that I wouldn’t mind you actually doing that, but yes, go, can I see you…tomorow? is that okay?”

“ I still have to work, but tomorrow evening I can ask for a favor to sehun, since I often did the same for him, for letting him go to fuck around”

“ perfect, pizza?”

“ I already love you, bye Chanyeol, thank you” he exclaimed kissing him.

Chanyeol couldn’t help but smile, even while he was falling asleep, he could feel a big smile on his face.

Baekhyun was so nice and sexy, he loved that duality, he saw him as a nice and fragile baby boy to protect and hug but at the same time like someone that could have fucked the shit out of him. Yes, Baekhyun was perfect for him, he just hoped that Baekhyun liked him in the same way.


	7. Chapter 7

The next morning he overslept. He knew that he didn’t have lessons in the morning or other things to do, but he didn’t imagine to wake up at half past noon.

He checked his phone and Kyungsoo sent him lot of messages, since he wasn’t answering. He was too lazy to read them all and answer, so while still in bed, he called him.

“ you’re alive!”

“ of course I’m alive, I just overslept since I came back too late yesterday”

“ I thought that you had died while having rough sex”

“ Kyungsoo, we just went out to dance”

“ so nothing happened?”

“ not exactly, listen, I have lesson from 2 till 4, then I’m free till this evening, since I’ll see him again, are you free later? We take a coffee and i'll tell you”

“ I’m always free for gossip about your sexual life, see you later”.

Waking up and going to lesson that day was harder than usual. The lesson wasn’t even particularly interesting, he was looking at Instagram when he received a message from Baekhyun.

B:Hey

C:Hey you

B:Did you sleep well?

C:Even too well and too much

B:Me too, what are you doing ?

C:I’m trying to pay attention at a lesson, you?

B:Cigarette break from work, shouldn’t you not use the phone in class?

C:Yes,but the lesson is boring

B:I see, anyway thank you again for yesterday

C:Thank you Baekhyun

B:I just regret a thing

C:What?

B:Haven’t done to you what I said in the car

C:Well…..we have time for that

B:I know, I hope not to sound like a dick slut

C:You sound like Baekhyun, the one I like

B:Thank you

C:Also, I wanted that too, badly, so we’re on the same boat. Can I ask you a thing?

B:Sure

C:Was sehun right? You two….

B:Yes, years ago, actually the way it started was funny but I’m sure you don’t want to know the details of me having sex with someone else

C:No, thank you, I appreciate that

B: Are you jealous park Chanyeol?

C: I can’t say that, I mean, we just started to date, and the past is the past, I can’t be jealous of the past

B: But how the idea of me having sex with someone else make you feel?

C: Baekhyun….are you teasing me while I’m at uni?

B:You started the topic

C: Well it makes me feel weird

B: Weird like jealous or weird like horny?

C: Both, I guess…. Not that I’m one of those who likes to watch, it’s just….well I think is the idea of you having sex

B: I feel the same, about you, luckily for you I have to go back to the shop now

C: Why?

B: Because I’m in the mood for sexting, but giving you a boner while you’re there? well, I’m not such a bad boy

C: You’re not even a good boy

B: Remember to call me like that in bed Chanyeol, see you this evening, come to pick me up at the shop again, thank you

Luckily the lesson was over because after those messages he couldn’t focus on what the professor was saying.

He left university and went to meet Kyungsoo.

“ tell me everything”

“ Kyungsoo let me sit first, easy”

“ sorry It’s jus that I’m happy for you Chanyeol”

“ you talk like me and Baekhyun are going to marry soon and before him my life sucked”

“it’s not what I meant, you know that. I see you happy Chanyeol, you’re born to be loved and to give love, also with that body you’re born to fuck too, and I’ m happy for you, It seems that you like Baekhyun”

“ well I do, I mean I know that we just have had a date, but I like him”

“ so what happened yesterday night?”

“ we danced, we kissed”

“ you kissed? Oh god I’m so happy, how does he kiss?”

“ divinely”

“tongue or not?”

“ tongue and why am I telling you this?”

“ and nothing else happened?”

“ no, not because we didn’t want it, Kyungsoo, If I have to be sincere I was fucking hard, I just wanted to fuck him so bad, but…”

“ but what?”

“ he wanted it too, but he said that he also wanted to see me again”

“ oh, I see, I understand the situation, well I’m sorry for you dick, but that is great, it means that he likes you”

“ you think so?”

“ he had you, a big, handsome guy, I bet that he also felt how big you are down there, and he decided to not have sex? He’s crazy or he really likes you”

“ We’ll have dinner together later”

“ I can feel that after dinner you’re going to eat other”

“ I’m little bit afraid of that”

“ why? it’s not your first time Chanyeol!”

“ I know but, first of all I don’t have sex since long time and…well Kyugsoo he has a sex shop, he deals with sex everyday, he’s an expert”

Kyungsoo laughed

“ chanyeol you’re crazy, your words don’t have sense! Yes probably he knows things that you just saw in movies or in your fantasies, so what? He won’t care if you are not as experienced as him, you will discover things together”

“ and if he won’t like me in bed?”

“ Chanyeol I have never had sex with you, god I hope that it will never happen, but I heard some of your exes talking, I know that well, you’re good Chanyeol and if he said otherwise well, he doesn’t deserve your or you dick, sex is important, but there is more in a relationship”

“ thank you Kyungsoo”

“ just remember if you use handcuff, don’t forget the key”.

They both laughed.

Since Baekhyun seemed to appreciate his arms Chanyeol wore a t-shirt, hoping that in the restaurant it would have not been too cold.

Punctual as a clock he was waiting for Baekhyun near the sex shop. Ten minutes later the boy arrived with a big smile.

“ hello, I already changed my clothes, so I’m ready to eat”

“ great, let’s go”

“ wait, one more thing, before going”

Chanyeol looked at him.

Baekhyun leaned toward him and gave him a quick kiss on his lips.

“ now we’re ready” he said smiling.


	8. Chapter eight

“ I love pizza so much, really, I could literally eat pizza every day of my life “ said Baekhyun while eating his last slice of pizza.

“ during my travels I’ve been to Italy, there they have the real pizza, if you think this one is good, well, the Italian one would give you an orgasm, trust me”

“ speaking of orgasms, I’m curious about a thing”

“ what?”

“ what did you think when you friend Kyungsoo told you that he wanted to go to a sex shop?”

“ are you asking me that as my date or as someone who works in a sex shop?”

“ both, just curious, You know, as I told you I’ve always felt free to talk about sex, since I was young, at my house it wasn’t a forbidden topic, it was just a normal thing, so for me having a sex shop is not a big deal, but I’m not blind or deaf, I can hear people talking about these things, I can hear what they say when they are in the shop, Lot of them come not to buy but just out of curiosity”

“ Kyungsoo didn’t tell me that we had to go to a sex shop so I discovered that once there, he told me the reason, it was for a gift for his boyfriend who wanted to try new things in bed and well, I don’t care or judge the sexual life of my friends, I just found it weird, but not in a bad way, weird because probably it involved my friend. Then I can’t lie, once in I saw things that I had never thought about”

Baekhyun laughed.

“ I’m not a virgin, I’m not a saint, but I had never thought of sex in that way”

“ I see, and did you always enjoy sex? Have you ever thought, as your friend, to try new things?”

“ if I have to be sincere no, I mean yes, but in my dreams, I guess I have never thought of actually trying these things in real life, probably because I just had occasional partners and I didn’t want to scare them”

“ so those things scare you?”

“ if you’re talking about things like 50 shades of things, that movie you know, well….”

“ don’t mention that movie or book, you have no idea of how many times I have heard people talking about it and saw them buying things at the shop after that shitty movie, anyway that is not reality, I meant things like the one I can imagine Kyungsoo did, things like the one I told while I was selling the things to your friends”

“ Baekhyun, can you stop talking about those things?

The boy seemed surprised but also hurt by Chanyeol’s words.

“ oh sorry…I ‘m sorry, I always talk to much, I didn’t mean to make you feel uncomfortable, sorry” said with a sad tone

“ No! Baekhyun oh god no, it’s not for that, sorry I used the wrong words, it's…well…I’m having a problem, between my legs”

Baekhyun stared at him: “ you mean you’re having….”

“ a boner yes”

Baekhyun started to laugh so laud that some people of the near tables watched him.

“ sorry sorry Chanyeol, I’m not laughing at you but…are you serious?”

“ wanna check? No wait, don’t do it, they are already staring at us”

“ How? I mean why?”

“ I think that I’m really frustrated, sexually speaking, you’re hot and I’m having the sexiest guy I have ever seen, the guy that i like, in front of me, talking about sex, my mind is running wild you know”

“ I can’t believe it, Park Chanyeol, I gave you a boner just like that, I feel powerful and also sorry” said still laughing: “ well, if you finished to eat too we can go now”

“ ehm, can we…wait a little bit, you know”

“ right, I don’t want people to see your boner, that it’s just for me, in the mean time I go to pay”.

“ we could have waited more you know?” said Baekhyun once in the car

“ it’s sill that visible?” he asked while driving

“ it’s like it’s pointing at me Chanyeol” said laughing: “ I laughed so much that I feel pain”

“ well glad to make you laugh with my problem and by the way we’re arrived at your place”

“ park and come”

“ yes, I think I will love to come”

“I’m serious Chanyeol, I regret it the other day, I won’t repeat the mistake today, and you need a hand or a mouth or me anyway”

“ and what about the story “I want to see you again”?”

Baekhyun leaned toward him and kissed him.

“ I was afraid Chanyeol, the guys I usually date would have disappeared after the first date or after having fucked me, but you’re so different, I trust you and I also think that after this night you won’t forget me”

“ are you so sure of yourself?”

“ yes, and you’ll see why”.

Leaving the car and entering the house without falling while kissing and touching each other’s bodies wasn’t that easy.

“ Baekhyun?”

The guy was too busy kissing his neck

“ Baek, stop for a second”

Baekhyun stopped and looked Chanyeol in the eyes

“ I’m afraid to disappoint you”

“ what? Why? I don’t understand what you mean, if you’re talking about the size well first of all it doesn’t matter, the important is how you use it and well, I can clearly see that is not your problem”

“no, I mean, I guess you’re more expert so….i don’t know how to tell it because I don’t want you to get it in the wrong way”

“ it’s because I sell sex toys? “

“ yes, but no, please don’t take my words wrongly Baekhyun”

Baekhyun smiled and kissed him.

“ I know what you mean, because someone once told me the same thing, but with the wrong words, he wasn’t afraid of hurting me, making me feel like a whore just because of my job, so thank you Chanyeol and please don’t be afraid”

“ I just wanted you to know that It’s okay, everything you want to do, I want to try, I’m okay”

Baekhyun hugged him

“ Park Chanyeol, where have you been till now? Anyway, now I’m going to do a classic thing you know, you have that problem since we were at the restaurant and it’s my fault”

“ you don’t have to…oh shit”

Baekhyun was kneeling, without interrupting the eye contact.

“ I don’t need toys or other things to do this, I can make you come just with my mouth”

“ I know Baekhyun, you proved that already just talking”

He smiled.

“ Chanyeol, neve stop looking at me, I want you to keep watching me, I want to see your face when you come”


	9. Chapter nine

Chanyeol thought that Baekhyun was the most sexy thing he had ever seen, but he was wrong, because Baekhyun kneeling in front of him, looking at him in the eyes, while he slowly took off his pants and took him in his mouth, that was the most sexy thing he had ever seen.

He was doing like Baekhyun wanted, he kept looking at him in the eyes, that made everything more sexy. His view was breathtaking: Baekhyun sucking him while looking at him. He put his hands on Baekhyun’s head, playing with his hair.

He was so close and suddenly Baekhyun stopped.

“ Chanyeol don’t give me that desperate look, I just stopped to tell you a thing since I couldn’t talk with you in my mouth, if you want…well…Chanyeol if you want to go hard with me do it”

Chanyeol looked at him, he was so full of pleasure that he couldn’t focus and understand Baekhyun’s worlds: “ I don’t…it’s just a..how hard?”

“ I meant that if you thought of putting your hands on my head and…chanyeol? I will be direct as always, if you want to fuck my mouth do it, I can take it, it’s not a problem, I’m good at it, I won’t chock, I hope”

“ ah okay...” Chanyeol couldn’t add other because baekhyun’s mouth was again on his dick.

He knew what Baekhyun meant and of course he thought of that a few seconds after Baekhyun started to suck him but he had never thought of actually doing that. He also was aware, for experience, that not everyone liked that and could do that, he also knew that his dick wasn’t small.

But Baekhyun wanted it, he told him that he could do that.

He put again his hands on Baekhyun’s head and started, very slowly, to move his hips. He checked on Baekhyun who winked at him, for Chanyeol that was the signal to move faster.

He felt so good that when he realized that he was about to come it was too late and so he came in his mouth.

“ oh shit shit sorry Baekhyun sorry, I didn’t mean to and…did you just swallow it?”

“ yes, is that a problem?”

“ if it isn’t for you for me is not a problem at all”

“ I did it, so it wasn’t a problem” he said laughing

“ shit Baekhyun that was….so intense come here” he said kissing him.

“ wow, you know that there are some guys that don’t even want to kiss me after that”

“ you’ve just given me the best blow job of my life and also swallowed, I need to, no I want to ,kiss you forever Baekhyun”

“ Told you that I was good”

“ thank you Baekhyun, now, where is your bedroom?”

“ why Chanyeol?” he asked with a smirk

“ you know why”

“ no tell me it, you just fucked my mouth, don’t be shy now”

“ I want to fuck you Baekhyun, but I want to do it as you want, please, tell me what you want”

“ you’re such a good boy to me Chanyeol, okay, follow me”.

Baekhyun’s room was big and full of clothes everywhere.

“ sorry, I always forget to clean it, it’s a mess”

“ it suits you” said Chanyeol laughing

Baekhyun kissed him, pushing him on the bed.

“ Baekhyun? I can remember very clearly what you told to Kyungsoo while you were giving him suggestions, you said that you were talking for experience”

“ Yes, so?”

“did you do those things or they did them to you? Because from your words it seemed that someone did them to you and you enjoyed it a lot”

“ well, yes, but that happened once, maybe twice, in my whole life I always met we can say submissive partners, but when it happened it was amazing, you’ll see”

“ no”

“ no? I thought you wanted to try it, but It’s okay if you…”

“ no I meant, you want to be dominated, right?” asked Chanyeol blushing: “ I can do it”

“ are you sure?”

“yes Baekhyun, I want it, so badly, you just have to tell if I do something you don’t like “

Baekhyun kissed him, that wasn’t like the previous kisses, rough and full of lust, it was a sweet one.

“ okay, let me take the toys”.

Baekhyun opened his wardrobe and took a box, he put it on the bed, beside Chanyeol.

“ well lube and condoms you know how to use them” he said while taking those things out of the box: “ for the rest, you choose, do whatever you want Chanyeol” he said with a smirk.

Chanyeol couldn’t help to be a little bit nervous. He wanted that, he was so excited, like it had never happened to him, he just hoped to do things in the right way.

He kissed Baekhyun, pushing him under his body, on the bed. He left him just for a few seconds, while he was searching something to cover his eyes.

“ stay still Baekhyun and say goodbye to my face, for a while”

“ you’re already in the character, I like it” he said while Chanyeol blindfolded him

“ are you okay?”

Baekhyun nodded.

“ Baekhyun?” asked Chanyeol while looking for what he wanted into the box

“ yes?”

“ I’m going to tell you what I want to do to you. Now I will tie your hands, together, okay?”

“yes”

“ good boy”

“ shit Chanyeol, if you call me again like that I’m going to come untouched”

Chanyeol laughed: “ resist, please, I haven’t started yet, so now i’m going to take your clothes off”.

“ Chanyeol? I’m naked since a couple of minutes now, and I can’t hear or feel you, did you run away?”

“ sorry,I was…I was admiring your body, anyway, Baekhyun, I’m going to make you feel so good, you will probably want to touch yourself or me but you can’t, you just stay still, at least try to, and let me do my things on you, I also thought of put a gag ball in that pretty mouth but I wouldn’t hear you screaming my name so…”

“ are you sure you've never done these things Chanyeol, because fuck me”

“ yes, that later, just be patient”

Chanyeol covered Baekhyun’s body with his own and started to kiss him, while with a hand he began to touch his body, started from his face, his neck, he played a little with his hard nipples, making the other moaning, then his hips. As soon as he reached Baekhyun’s hard dick the other moved his hips to find the friction.

“ you need me so bad?” he asked while stroking baekhyun’s dick.

Chanyeol removed his hand, with disapproval sounds from the other, but when he put it again on his body, on his thigh, Baekhyun could feel something wet, the lube on Chanyeol’s hand.

“ now I want you to lay on your side, can you do that baby?”

Baekhyun did what the other told, while Chanyeol touched his hips.

“ you’re so beautiful”

He started to touch his ass, with a finger, going nearer and nearer to his hole, as soon as Chanyeol touched him there Baekhyun moved his hips. “still Baekhyun, I don’t want to hurt you”

“ don’t worry Chanyeol, you won’t hurt me”

Chanyeol smiled and kissed his back head, while slowly pushing a finger in him.

“ your moans…you’re so hot Baekhyun”

A second finger.

“ do you want more Baekhyun?”

“ Please, yes”

“ I have something better”

“ your dick?”

“ Not yet, easy baby boy”

Chanyeol leaned to catch a thing behind him.

“ Baekhyun, lay on your back again “

What Chanyeol had in his hands was a vibrating ring.

“ at first I wanted to use a dildo, but then I thought that you have me, I don’t want to put in you a plastic dick when I’m here so…” he said while putting the ring on baekhyun’s dick

“ you really listened carefully to what I said to Kyungsoo the first time we met”

“ I took note” he said kissing him.

“ you know you can make it going faster?”

“ I know Baekhyun, I have never used it but I saw it, are you really that needy? Shit Baekhyun, you should look at yourself”

“ what…you..see” said Baekhyun between a moan and another, while Chanyeol made the ring going faster.

“ I see the most handsome and sexy guy I have ever seen naked, on a bed, blindfolded, with his hands tied up, a moaning mess, all sweaty, your dick so hard shit, the most amazing view”

“ I want to…”

“ what? Do you want to do what?”

“ touch me please, I can’t do it, touch me please”

“ do you want me to touch you Baekhyun? where?”

“ please, touch me, I want to touch you, untie me”

“ come Baekhyun, come and I untie you”

And Baekhyun came, a lot.

As promised Chanyeol untied him and uncovered his eyes.

“ how was i?”

“ Chanyeol you were perfect! I can’t believe that the same giant puppy that I have in front of me now told me certain things and did that to me”

“ so did you like it?”

“ isn’t that obvious?” he asked kissing him: “ thank you, now….it’s my turn” he said with a smirk.


	10. The end

“ you promised me to let me ride you, remember?”

“ Did i? when?” said Chanyeol while Baekhyun was taking a condom: “ do you need, you know…help?”

“ Chanyeol after what you just did you became shy now? Anyway no, I can do it alone, you’ve already done a lot earlier”

“ I can do it for you”

“ I know that, but I want you to watch me while I touch myself”.

Chanyeol just licked his lips, he was already enjoying what he was going to see.

He sat leaning his back against the wall behind him, while Baekhyun took the lube and, as getting ready for a show, he went on his hands and knees.

“ wear the condom Chanyeol, cause it won’t take me long, I want to have you inside me, soon as possible”

Baekhyun began to touch himself, he slipped his hand from his dick to his ass. Chanyeol could clearly see baekhyun’s finger going slowly inside him.

“ Chanyeol, look at me”

“ I’m watching you Baekhyun, I’m watching you”

He put a second finger, letting out a moan.

Chanyeol was so hard, he couldn’t helpt but touching himself.

“ are you touching yourself Chanyeol? Do you like what you see?”

Chanyeol answered by stroking himself harder

“ hey easy boy, don’t come, I have to make you come, okay, I’m ready”

Baekhyun kissed him, while leading with his hand chanyeol’s dick to his hole, then he slowly sat on him.

“ fuck…..you’re big”

“ are you okay?”

“ I’m super okay Chanyeol, I’m fucking good”

Chanyeol kissed him and Baekhyun began to move his hips on him.

“ you feel so good Chanyeol, so deep, this…”

“ is amazing”

“ yes, you’re”.

“ shit Baekhyun I can’t, I have to fuck you, hard, I’m going crazy”

“ do it, Chanyeol, fuck me”

Chanyeol, still in Baekhyun, put his arms around him and changed their position. Now Baekhyun was under him.

“ Baekhyun, put your legs on my shoulder”

“ whatever you want, but fuck me Chanyeol, now, harder, please please”

“ you’re really so needy for me”.

Chanyeol had never had sex like that, he had never felt so deep in someone and the harder he thrusted the more louder Baekhyun moaned. He could feel his nails on his back.

Chanyeol came right after Baekhyun and then he fall on him, exhausted.

“ can we stay like this forever?” asked Baekhyun

“ I’m crushing you Baekhyun”

“ I don’t care”

Chanyeol laughed and even if he didn’t want to he got up, rolling beside Baekhyun.

“ so….did you like it? Did I scare you?”

Chanyeol looked softly at him: “ scare me? What? Are you crazy? Baekhyun, I’m crazy for you, I loved it, every second”

“ I have to say that you are amazing, I mean, you thought and cared about me, you did something I wanted and you were perfect, thank you, really”

“ I enjoyed it baby boy”

“ don’t call me that, or I get hard again”

They both laughed.

“ thank you for exploring a new thing with me”

“ I’m ready to explore lot of things with you Baekhyun, if you want it, if you want me”

Baekhyun took chanyeol’s face between his hands and smiled: “ yes, of course I want it, of course I want you Chanyeol”

They fall asleep a few minutes later.

When Chanyeol woke up he was confused for a few seconds, he didn’t recognize his room, then he felt something touching his thigh and he realized that he was in baekhyun’s bed. The boy was still sleeping but while changing his position he put a hand on chanyeol’s thigh.

Chanyeol began to realize that he didn’t have a fantastic dream, he was there, in that bed, because everything really happened.

He didn’t want to wake up the other, but he was so happy that he couldn’t help but lean to kiss the boy on his lips.

Baekhyun opened his eyes.

“ sorry, I didn’t mean to wake you up!” exclaimed Chanyeol caressing is face

“ no, don’t worry, I like to be waking up like this” he said with a smile.

“ how do you feel?”

“ great, but my ass and muscles ache like after a long run”

“ sorry for that”

“ no, don’t be, I liked it, I want that again and again, maybe not now” he said laughing.

Chanyeol took his phone while Baekhyun laid his head on his chest.

Kyungsoo texted him, like lot of messages, he couldn’t help but smile.

“ what is that?”

“ Kyungsoo, he wants to know everything and he wondered if I was still alive”

“ why don’t we go out together later, me, you, him and his boyfriend? I really want to know your friends”

“ why not, so Kyungsoo will have the chance to tell awkard things about me and he will directly ask you things about what we did yesterday night” said Chanyeol laughing , while answering to Kyungsoo.

“ can’t wait to know awkward things about you”

“ don’t you have to go to the shop?”

“ yes but later, I have time for a coffee, I just need the strength to get up now, I would love to stay here like this forever”

“ maybe if I suggest a shower you can find the will to get off the bed”

“ together?”

“ of course, together, we have three hours before leaving your apartment”

Baekhyun kissed him: “ I really need a shower”.

“ if I see you it means that you found the key of the handcuff” exclaimed Kyungsoo when Chanyeol and Baekhyun reached him and Jongin at a bar.

“ actually we didn’t use handcuff but….”

“ Baekhyun, we have just arrived, don’t start already telling him about our sexual life, that is what he wants”

“ of course I want to know everything!”

Chanyeol told him, not everything of course, for that there was Baekhyun, who made him blushed several times.

“ thank you Baekhyun, really” said Kyungsoo before leaving

“ what for? “

“ I didn’t see Chanyeol with that smile for a long time, so thank you for making my friend happy”

“ ohhhh Kyungsoo, you’re so sweet, I love you” said Jongin kissing him.

“ Yes Kyungsoo, you’re so sweet!” said Chanyeol copying Jongin and making all laugh.

“ anyway It’s a pleasure, he makes me happy too” said Baekhyun smiling at Chanyeol.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Thank you for having read this ff, if you liked it please leave kudos or a comment, i love to interract with you! This is also why i made this twitter account https://twitter.com/SmutExo where i post my ff, tweet fic, other nsfw content and i can interact with you, so please follow me, i have a tweet fic on going ;)


End file.
